


Burn Slow My Heart

by insanemoriarty



Category: Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Making Love, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanemoriarty/pseuds/insanemoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing creates a brighter flame than two lovers reuniting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn Slow My Heart

            One month, two weeks, and seven hours.

            That’s how long it had been since he was last home.  Touring city-to-city, sometimes country-to-country for work.  Sure, they had spoken quite often, but nothing compared to physical contact.  It was rough having the busy life of an actor, but even rougher to be the girlfriend of an actor, forced to live a stationary mundane life in solidarity, always looking forward to those few weeks when you could live a normal life with your partner for a few weeks before he was off again.

            Luckily this was the first of one of those very fortunate weeks.  Benedict was flying in that night for a vacation from his workload and she was ecstatic to have company in her flat once more.  So much so that she now found herself in a small lingerie store downtown, deciding she’d surprise Benedict with something different that night.

             _Getting on the plane now_ , her phone read, making her grin unexpectedly. 

            Her fingers traced lightly over the lace pattern on a nearby negligee, thinking about what to say to him to elicit excitement.

             _Expect a sexy surprise tonight_ , she responded.  The immediate reply she received was,  _I can’t wait. ;)_

            Now the only thing to do was to find the sexy surprise.  As she looked around the shop, she couldn’t help but feel a tad out of place.  All of these perfect models showing off toned bodies in lingerie that was so complex…it was just so unlike her and Benedict’s relationship.  They both led quite a simple life, neither of them shallow at all and just reveled in each other’s company so much that it didn’t feel like they needed anything else.

            But tonight she thought, why the hell not?  She felt impulsive and adventurous, wanting more than anything to surprise Benedict and maybe even herself.  So now here she was, a place where she felt the most awkward, all to try something new

            She couldn’t help but be perplexed or just unsure of how certain pieces worked.  She passed one negligee that was made entirely out of lace.   _Doesn’t leave much to the imagination, does it?_  she thought to herself.  Another was entirely solid, but there was no fabric where the breasts and nether regions were.   _What the hell is even the point of that?!_   Another was just the lacier version of a maid’s uniform.   _How cliché…_   An edible piece followed that, making her question how sanitary that actually was.

            After going from pieces that looked like a six-year-old’s frilly pink birthday dress to ones that looked completely impractical, she decided to settle on one that caught her eye as something both sexy and simple: a retro-looking black bustier and panty set with small white polka dots.  It was sexy yet, yet still maintained a cute, innocent charm about it.  Besides, it was the only thing in the store that she didn’t find too over-the-top for her sex life with Benedict.

            She paired it with a pair of thigh-high stockings and proceeded to the cashier without looking at the props section.  Perhaps the riding crops were best saved for his Sherlock persona…

            By the time evening came around and she knew his flight was to land any second so she began the preparations.  Some candles for the lighting, incense for the scent and smokiness, and the final touch: her in her new ensemble.

             _On my way_ , her phone read.  Already having completed the first two tasks, all she had left was to slip into her lingerie.  She slipped out of her evening attire of sweatpants and a v-neck shirt and started to put on her new purchases.  First came the bustier, which wasn’t too difficult to work out.  If anything, it was a bit tight on her upper body.  It felt like she was about to burst out of the item whenever she took a deep breath, but then again, she supposed that was the point as her breasts practically struggled to stay concealed.

            She slipped on the lacy black thong that accompanied her outfit and then the thigh-high stockings, and that’s when she encountered her problem: she had no idea how to hook the garters up with the stockings.  She tried to unhook the clasp at the bottom but it wouldn’t budge.  When she began to pull harder, half of the metal clasp came completely off.  She gasped and stared at the now-broken suspender dangling from her bustier.  And before she couldn’t do anything about it, she heard a key at her door and the jiggling of her door handle.

            She hurriedly rushed to the bedroom and slammed it shut before her apartment door could open.  It was a followed by a, “Hello?  You there, love?”

            “Um…a minute!” she responded.  She wanted nothing more than to throw open the door and give him the proper greeting he deserved after having been away for so long, but now that her plan had been compromised she had no idea what to do.  She felt defeated and couldn’t help but dote on how terrible of an idea this had been as she began to pull the lingerie off and put her sweatpants and t-shirt back on.

            She opened the door bedroom door to be met with the smiling face Benedict.  She returned the greeting with a sad smile.  “I’m sorry…I  _was_  planning on being sexy for you but…” she looked back at the heap of lingerie on her floor, “it didn’t work out so well." 

            His grin broadened to the point where smile lines appeared around his eyes.  It was that genuine smile that made her heart completely melt because it was filled with so much life and love, as if there wasn’t a problem in the world that couldn’t be fixed by it.

            He placed both his large warm hands on her cheeks and pulled her in a deep, heartfelt kiss.  He pulled away just an inch and gazed into her eyes.  “You look perfect,” he said with certain finality. 

            And despite her sweatpants and old shirt, she had never felt more beautiful than she did at that moment, with those green-blue-golden eyes the color of the sea on a Caribbean beach gazing into her own with such love and tenderness.

            She placed her hands onto his waist and slowly pulled his body against hers before meeting his lips once more in a passionate embrace.  While one of his hands gently slid into her hair, fingers tangling themselves within, the other glided down the side of her torso to her hips.

            It felt like they had so many words to say each other, yet no amount of words could do their feelings justice.  Only actions spoke loudest in this instance, and they found themselves unable to part, knowing that parting could mean for weeks, even months at a time, and neither of them were ready for that just yet. 

            He began to guide her toward the bed as gracefully as if they were waltzing through a ballroom.  He finished with a delicate dip, placing her on the bed as softly as he could, finally letting their lips part as he moved atop of her.  Moving down to the delicate spot where her ear met her neck, he gently placed his lips upon it for a light kiss.  He trailed them farther still down her neck to where her skin disappeared under the cotton her shirt.

            “May I?” he asked, his own sparkling eyes studying her own while his fingers gently tugged at the hem of her shirt. 

            Her reply was a smile and her own arms reaching upward, allowing him to pull the shirt off.  The glow of the candle on the nightstand cast shadows of her goose bumps across her skin.  Her supple breasts lay exposed in front of him, but he quickly averted his eyes and replaced his lips into the crook of her neck where he last had them.  He wanted all of her, not just the places every other man craved.

            “How long…do you think it would take…to kiss…every…inch…of you?” he asked in between the pecks he left trailing along her collarbone.  His deep voice seemed to reverberate throughout her core, sending sparks of chills and anticipation through the entirety of her body.

            She chuckled softly, eyes closed as she enjoyed every touch of his smooth lips and hot breath on her body.  “Way too long,” she replied, impatiently grabbing him by the root of his hair up to her mouth for deep kiss.  They parted lips and their tongues began to take in the feel of each other’s as if too much had changed since their last meeting.

            He tried to fight her impatient gesture, wanting instead to savor the moment, but the way she had hold of his hair, one of the most sensitive parts of his body, betrayed his innocent wants and instead exposed his animalistic desires.  He let loose a moan within her mouth, pulling back his torso from hers so she wouldn’t see just how strong his desire was.  But feeling her now grin against his lips revealed it was too late.

            Feeling the rigidity in his trousers, her yearning for him grew.  She flipped the two of them over, straddling his hips and feeling him pressed up against her thigh.  Finding lips once more, she worked at the buttons of his chambray shirt, slowing down her movements with each passing button.

            Benedict was good at getting what he wanted.  They knew each other so well by now that his continued innocent touches, such as his fingers delicately moving up and down her spine, avoiding her exposed breasts, and occasional pauses in their kissing, he somehow changed her eager movements back to his original savory ones.  In the end, it didn’t matter.  All she knew was that this perfect man was be hers, through thick and thin, rough or tender.

            Once she had finished, he sat up, making it easier for her to slip the garment off of his shoulders.  He stayed in a seated position, allowing his hands to roam her bare back, finally resting at the side of breasts.  He pulled away from her lips and let his eyes flicker onto hers briefly before moving his kisses back down to her collarbone.  This time though, he didn’t stop, moving to the top of breasts, then to the edge of her areolas…then his bottom lip gently brushed against her nipple and she couldn’t help but take a sharp intake of breath, feeling the muscles in nether-regions tense up. 

            He let his tongue wander tenderly drift across it before taking it into his mouth.  She let out a shaky whimper, gripping his curls a little tighter and arching her back to provide him with easier access.

            His thumb moved across the one his mouth wasn’t currently occupying, his fingertips wandering over the bud smoothly and slowly.  His tongue was slightly on the rougher side, flicking across it in between his sucking.  But it wasn’t until he let out a low hum, sending the vibrations to the very pits of her sex, that she felt like she could cum at any moment.

            She pulled him away from her breasts and pushed her lips onto his, not only showing her appreciation for the act, but also that she wanted to delay her climax to a more suitable time; his desire to revel in the moment was starting to grow on her.

            Her hands wandered down to his belt, unbuckling it and releasing the buttons below.  She released his kiss once more and whispered, “Lie back.”

            He glanced at her with a loving smile and obeyed, falling back into the pillows below him.

            She averted her attention to his trousers, zipping them down and revealing navy blue boxer briefs that currently looked like they were a size too tight, and she was sure she was the cause of that.  She gripped either side of both his briefs and jeans, pulling them down his body and off onto the floor to keep her own shirt company, releasing his protuberant erection.

            She moved back to his torso, making sure to return his sweet kisses all the way down his abdomen, farther down to follow his happy trail, and finally stopping before she could reach his swollen member.  She ran her fingers up the veiny shaft, stopping at the head and letting her thumb brush across the sensitive spot where both head and shaft met, earning a low moan from him.  She moved her hands back down again to cup his balls while her tongue imitated the exact movements her fingers did just moments ago.  “Fuck!” he yelled out, his hand shooting down to grip her hair.

            She took the entirety of his erection inside her mouth while her hand continued to massage his scrotum.  Switching from running her tongue back and forth across his most sensitive region to lightly sucking on specific points along it, she soon found his words becoming lost within groans and heavy sighs.  His grip on her hair tightened and she felt his balls slowly start to retreat, but her actions were stopped by Benedict suddenly sitting up and pulling her mouth back onto his.

            He flipped both of them back over so he was on top once more.  The entirety of their bodies was now pressed up against each other save for the sweatpants she still had on.  Luckily, she had gotten dressed in such a hurry that he didn’t have the hassle of panties to deal with.

            He took her bottom lip in his mouth, sucking lightly while his hands wandered down to the elastic waistline of her pants.  After briefly tracing the edge of it, he slipped his hand into the fabric, moving down her smooth pelvic bone to the crevice that lay nearby.

            His fingers deftly traced her labia, teasing her to the point where she started bucking her hips toward his movements.  “Patience, love,” he breathed against her lips, his fingers gliding inwards just a slight a bit.

            “Ben…please…” she whimpered as he stopped just beyond her clitoris.

            He grinned and adjusted his position on the bed.  Taking her waistband of her pants, he slid them down, watching as they uncovered her smooth legs and what lay beyond.  Throwing the pants aside, he grabbed hold of her ankle, placing soft open-mouthed kisses along the inside.  He moved up to the calf, the inside of her knee, slowing down at her inner thigh and then kissing along her labia.

            His fingers parted her and his open-mouthed kisses finally hit home.  She cried out and clutched the sheets below her as his tongue began lapping at her clit.  The silence of the night was broken by her loud moans and the sucking sounds he made as sucked in the juices that drenched her sex.  He removed his mouth from her aching clit and slowly pushed one long finger into her.

            “Look at me,” he demanded.  She peered over him atop her breasts, the area around his mouth sleek with her fluids.  He slowly pushed another finger in, curling them upward so that they hit just the right spot of her inside walls.  She closed her eyes and pressed her head backwards into the pillow, crying out in pleasure.  Yet another finger joined in.  “I said look!”  She forced open her eyes and looked at him once more, finding it incredibly hard to focus on anything.  “I want you to cum for me.”

            His eyes gazed at her passionately once more before his head disappeared between her legs, his mouth finding space to pleasure her clit once more.

            Unable to withstand his actions anymore, she let the buildup inside of her intensify until her climax took hold of her completely.  She gripped the sheets tightly as the pleasure coursed through her body, from the tips of her toes and fingers all the way to her brain, which she was sure couldn’t even function at that moment.  Every muscle in her body became stiff and she found herself covered in sweat.

            Feeling the pulsations of the muscles around his fingers die down, he pulled out of her and looked up at the satiated woman in front of him, feeling satisfaction in the fact that he and only he could bring her to this state. 

            He crawled back up to her and took her in his arms.  As her senses slowly began to return to her, she turned into his body, gently kissing his chest while one of her hands snuck down to his stroke his manhood.

            He let out a low growl in her ear.  “Recovered already?”

            She smiled against him.  “There  _is_  something else I missed…” She smirked up at him and he immediately understood.  He reached into the nightstand next to him and pulled out a condom.  In his anticipation, he began to clumsily try to open it until she grabbed it out of his hand and slipped it on in one fluid movement, making sure her fingers slide along him in just the right ways.

            His arms moved to either side of her as he positioned himself in front of her entrance, but paused.  She looked at him confusedly but understood when she saw how he gazed into her eyes.  There was so much love there, so much longing, and not just in a lustful way.  He wanted it to be like this every night, or at least whenever either of them wanted.  He wanted to always be here for her, to have the option of looking into her eyes with such intensity as he was now.  He took in every minute detail and burned it into his memory for those days when he would have given anything to be in the position he was currently in.

            His hand brushed some hair out of her face, his thumb lingering along her cheek.  “I am madly in love with you,” he whispered, his eyes shining the light of a thousand cosmos.

            She smiled back at him, her heart warming no matter how many times she heard him say those words.  “I love you too,” she whispered back, taking hold of his hand in hers and entwining their fingers.

            He leaned forward for a vehement kiss and at the same time, delicately glided into her.  She leaned her head back into the pillow, exposing her neck for Benedict to bury his head into as he continued his slow, voluptuary thrusts.  She wrapped her legs around his torso and synchronized her own movements to his.

            Reaching out, he grabbed her other hand and entwined his fingers with hers, holding both of her hands on the pillow above her head now as his thrusts began to quicken and his heavy sighs became groans.  He growled her name into her neck as his thrusts turned jerky and his body started quivering for a few moments before going still.  He collapsed on top of her, placing delicate kisses on her glistening shoulders.

            They both lay there in silence, recovering their breaths, basking in each other’s naked, sweaty bodies and wearing their newfound state like a badge of honor.

            Benedict was the first to get up, walking to the bathroom to discard the condom.  She pulled the bed sheets over herself and propped herself up on her elbows, waiting for her lover to get back. 

            He leaned up against the bathroom doorframe and fixedly looked at her, slight grin on his faces as he took in all the curvatures of body.  “You look beautiful.”  Her flushed cheeks were visible even in the dying candlelight.

             “You’d say that even if you were blind,” she responded chuckling.

            He finally slid into bed with her and took her into his arms.  “My being blind wouldn’t change the fact that you’re beautiful.”  He kissed her atop her forehead and held her close.

            An eternity could have passed like this and it still would have felt like seconds.  Unspoken words hung in the thick air around them, but neither could even begin to string their thoughts into sentences.  And so it remained that all that was left to do was hold onto each other tightly and pray for another day for their actions to speak more words than they could ever could.


End file.
